


Tego co ciąży...

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU do Wojny Czasu, Angst, Gen, nie ma Doktora Wojny jest tylko Dziewiąty, różne media
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Doktor, alkohol i Wojna Czasu majacząca w tle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot na mirrielową "Setę i galaretę", czyli akcję polegającą na pisaniu drabble'i/miniminiaturek. Napisane do promptu tytułowego. Trochę AU do Wojny Czasu. Nie ma tu Doktora Wojny, jest tylko Dziewiąty. Regeneracje 8, 9, 11, 12, mieszanie starszego z nowym, mieszanie chronologią. Ot, jak to u nas. Bawimy się formą zapisu.  
> Zbetowała: **Lierre**

Doktor rzadko pija. Raz na pięćdziesiąt, sto, tysiąc lat – właściwie nigdy nie liczy, jak długie są kolejne przerwy, to nie ma znaczenia, w końcu nie jest jak Korsarz, muszący (albo i musząca) liczyć interwały między popijawami, by nie zamarynować na śmierć kolejnej swojej wątroby.  
  
Zgadłbyś, że Władca Czasu też może umrzeć od zapicia, pyta ni to z żalem za poprzednią regeneracją, ni to rozbawiona Korsarz, wlewając w siebie kolejną setkę aldebarańskiej wódki. A Doktor... Doktor milczy, z nieufnością przyglądając się kolorowym mrożonym drinkom patrzącym na niego z baru, naśmiewającym się z niego galaretowato. Jego ósma regeneracja. Jej: trzecia. Korsarz pije z umiarkowaniem. Doktor wcale.  
  
Czasem Doktor upija się w gumochłona, czasem pije umiarkowanie, a czasem kończy gdzieś pomiędzy tymi dwoma stanami, nieźle symulując radosny rausz. Bo przecież zawsze, niezależnie od regeneracji, pije na smutno, choćby i kryjąc smutek pod radosnym uśmiechem. Ostatecznie nie chce, żeby jego przyjaciele się o niego martwili (i tak będą).  
  
Nie wypijesz na moim weselu, pyta Amy, pochodząc do Doktora ukrytego chwilowo za jednym z filarów. W dłoniach trzyma dwa kieliszki i, na szczęście, mówi z uśmiechem pełnym tegoż. Doktor pije i uśmiecha się, i paple coś niedorzecznie, zanim ruszy w dalszy, również niedorzeczny taniec. A Amy... W jej uśmiechu być może kryła się też odrobina zrozumienia.  
  
Gdy wybucha Wojna Czasu, przez moment, krótkie mgnienie oka, Doktor ma ochotę zamknąć się w jakimś barze i zapić na śmierć. Gdy Wojna Czasu się kończy, Doktor, który z niej wyszedł, po wszystkim, co w niej zrobił i czego zrobić nie mógł, najchętniej zapiłby się tak, by już więcej nie regenerować. Pozwala sobie na jednego drinka, w tym samym aldebarańskim barze, w którym regenerację wcześniej nie pił z Korsarz.  
  
Nie uznaję alkoholu, odpowiada trochę zły, trochę smutny, Doktor asceta, który znalazł sposób na oszukanie limitu regeneracji i teraz rozmawia z dinozaurami. A Clara nic nie mówi, wzrusza tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie ukrytej za welonem madame Vastry. Nie, ja też nie wiem, o co chodzi, przekazuje bez słów. Nowy Doktor cierpi potrójnie, za ostatnie trzy regeneracje, które nie potrafiły znaleźć innej drogi, ale nie będzie topił tego smutku w alkoholu. To byłoby nieodpowiedzialne.  
  
Po Wojnie Czasu Doktor przybiera na twarz najsztuczniejszy radosny uśmiech i z jeszcze sztuczniejszym „Fantastycznie!” leci ratować świat. Sam nie zauważa, gdy znoszona skórzana kurtka przestaje drażnić, a uśmiech i zawołanie nabierają autentycznej radości. Wie tylko, że ma to jakiś związek z Rose i że mimo wszystko to nie zmienia wyniku tamtej wojny. A jeśli kiedyś jeszcze przyjdzie mu się upić, to tylko na smutno.  
  
Nikt nie przeżyłby takiej katastrofy, mówi Ohila, a Doktor tak bardzo nie chce wierzyć. Ja przeżyłem, nie zgadza się na pokaz, mimo że przecież wie. A Ohila... Ohila podaje mu puchar z czymś, co działa być może odrobinę podobnie do alkoholu. Ohlia zmienia go w Wojownika, ale coś w jej planie idzie nie tak, bo jednak zostaje w nim także cząstka Doktora. Niepotrafiąca pomóc, ułomna część, której już nigdy nikt nie poskłada w dawną całość. Nie będzie regeneracji, czystego przejścia pomiędzy nim i Wojownikiem, na którym można by budować od zera. Być może, pomyśli kiedyś Doktor, lepiej było tamtej nocy umrzeć.


End file.
